


What I Did To Him

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Only when he finds a few quiet moments to himself at the Tenebrae train station does Noctis realize what really happened on the train under Ardyn's illusion. The thoughts torment Noctis, what he did to Prompto and what effects this could have on their future. Noctis just longs to have his Prompto back...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	What I Did To Him

**Author's Note:**

> After talking a bit with [Davnere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere) and [Milktoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee) on Twitter about the events on the train, like a true author, I just had to express my feelings in a fic! *laughs*
> 
> I wanna thank my friend [Choce-a-Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro) so much for checking this fic out beforehand and encourage me!

Oh gods, what had he done?

What had he done to Prompto?

_ What’re you after, following me around this whole time? It’s all YOUR fault! _

Noctis heard his own words in his mind, like a curse he invoked on himself. Noctis thought he had spoken those words to Ardyn, but the longer he thought about it, the more obvious it became that he had been speaking to Prompto the whole time. His best friend Prompto. His best friend, for whom he had deep feelings for so long, even if he had never uttered them out of fear that Prompto might not return them.

_ Well, now Prompto would definitely not declare his love for me. _

Noctis felt this pain in his heart that paralyzed his whole body. He himself sat on one of the cold stone benches at the train station in Tenebrae and looked up at the night sky. It was so cold that his skin was already burning and yet Noctis couldn't feel the pain of his body. He just felt the pain of his soul, which was more powerful than anything he had experienced before. 

How much pain did he cause Prompto with those words?

Noctis would never forget that night at the motel. The night when Prompto confided in him. Prompto explained all his insecurities and self-doubts to him and Noctis knew it was difficult for Prompto to talk about his own insecurities like that. He always had such fear in his heart that they would eventually cast him out. Oh, Noctis had felt the need to kiss Prompto on the roof back then. He would have loved to show him with a kiss that he never wanted to lose him from his side. But that wasn't what Prompto needed back then. Prompto needed his best friend to assure him that he was just as right as he was.

His best friend, who attacked him weeks later and knocked him off the train. Possibly even killing him.

The prince felt the hot tears in the corners of his eyes and how they slowly ran down his cold face. Noctis had done exactly what Prompto had feared most. What if Prompto now thought Noctis hated him? How could Prompto know that he directed those words not to him but to Ardyn?

Fuck, it was so obvious! Why hadn’t he seen it? Noctis hated himself for not thinking straight. The way ‘Ardyn’ had spoken to him. He had called him "Dude" and "Noct". If Noctis had paused for just a single moment to think about it, he should have realized that it was Prompto the whole time. Only Prompto would have spoken to him so trustingly, only Prompto would have refused to attack him. Heck, Prompto hadn't even defended himself.

A quiet sob came from Noctis’ throat as he averted his gaze from the night sky and instead buried his own face in his hands.

Prompto hadn't even  _ defended himself. _

That thought burned like fire in Noctis’ soul. The prince had attacked Prompto on the train with the intention of killing him when he still thought he was Ardyn. He'd even told him he wanted to kill him when Prompto asked about it, horrified. And although Prompto had known his own life was in danger, he couldn’t bring himself to raise his arms against Noctis.

Just why? Why didn't Noctis realize that it was Prompto?

Ardyn had taken full advantage of his anger and grief for Luna, his oldest childhood friend. Of course, the sight of Ardyn made Noctis blind with anger. After all, it was the chancellor who ended Luna's life before they were able to see each other again in person. It was all Ardyn's fault. Yeah, Ardyn’s fault, but not Prompto’s.

Prompto was not at fault for anything. He followed Noctis on this dangerous journey, although he had no obligation to do so. He'd just came along as his best friend, and now Noctis might have killed him.

Just the thought that Prompto might really be dead made Noctis shake all over while his sobs grew louder, and the cold wind made his clothes flutter. But after all, so many people were sobbing at the train station today that no one paid any attention to Noctis. Tenebrae was burning and the lives of so many civilians had been in danger. All because Ardyn had to play his cruel games with them. He even knocked him out on the roof of the train so he couldn't warp after Prompto. And Noctis would have jumped. He would never have left his best friend alone.

Prompto couldn't really believe that Noctis had done all of this on purpose, right? They had known each other for such a long time and trusted each other so much. Prompto must realize that Noctis would never have spoken these words to him on purpose, right...?

By the gods, Prompto's soul was so good. Although Noctis yelled at him those terrible things on the train and pressed him against the wall, seconds later he fought at his side against the MTs. Prompto was far too good for this world. That's why Noctis loved him so much. He loved him so much. It was his Prompto. His Prompto that Ardyn had taken from him.

Why did this all happen?

Noctis felt like he was losing everything. Insomnia had fallen, his father was dead, Luna was dead, Ignis was blind and now Prompto was gone too. Why did Ardyn want to break him so badly? What did he do to him? They didn't even really know each other. Noctis didn't understand but he knew with cruel certainty that he would take revenge. He would make Ardyn pay for all the pain he had caused him and all the people the prince loved.

Noctis swallowed while his sobs slowly ceased. He raised the back of his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up at the stars with renewed determination. Prompto wasn't dead. He couldn’t be dead. Even if he didn't think of himself that way, Prompto was a fighter. He wouldn't die that easily. It was more likely that Ardyn had kidnapped Prompto, and if Noctis could say one thing for sure, it was that he wouldn't let Ardyn get away. He would save Prompto and he would make Ardyn pay for all of this. Noctis would save his Prompto. He just had to hold out a while longer.

Ignis and Gladio were already waiting to take the train to Niflheim, but Noctis had taken a few minutes to calm himself down. Now Noctis slowly got up from the bench and patted the dirt out of his clothes before turning to Gladio and Ignis and slowly walking towards them.

No matter how much his heart ached and no matter how much the thoughts in his mind tormented him, he would save Prompto and apologize for all of this. He would explain it and ask for forgiveness and who knew? Maybe he would even dare to tell Prompto what he really felt for him.

But there would be another morning together with Prompto. This wasn't the end of their story. Noctis would take care of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
